Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a ventilator, and specifically relates to a ventilator illumination device.
Description of the Related Art
A ventilator (exhaust fan), which is installed between a roof and a ceiling, is a common ventilation equipment. In order for a ventilator with an illumination function, an illumination device may be provided on a louver of the ventilator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,783 discloses a ventilator with an illumination function, as shown in FIG. 1, there is an opening 1 provided in a bottom surface of a frame 5, in which a blower 3is provided. A louver 15 is provided at the opening 1, an illumination device 25 covering the opening 1 is provided in the center of the louver 15, and an illumination socket 8 is fixed onto the illumination device 25. Also, a freely detachable fluorescent lamp 7 is mounted into the illumination socket 8. An illumination cover 14, which may be freely detached from the louver 15, is provided in the center of the louver 15.
It is sufficient for a user to fix the illumination cover 14 after the fluorescent lamp 7 being inserted into the illumination socket 8 when the user wants to fix the fluorescent lamp 7. Since a lamp tube for the fluorescent lamp 7 emits light in all directions, the light emitted by the fluorescent lamp 7 may be directly irradiated into a room through the illumination cover 14, no matter in which direction the fluorescent lamp 7 is inserted into the illumination socket 8.
Except for the above described fluorescent lamp which may emit light in all directions, there are some light-emitting units, which work in one-sided illumination, for example, in the case where LED chips are arranged on one of surfaces of an LED lamp tube by a designer, when the user wants to fix the LED lamp, if the LED lamp is installed reversely, namely, the LED lamp is inserted into the socket in a state that the surface provided with the LED chips faces upward and the surface not provided with the LED chips faces downward, then the light emitted from the LED chips would be irradiated upward to a reflector, reflected back to the illumination cover, and then irradiated into the room. As a result, the light irradiated into the room from the LED lamp is greatly reduced in brightness.